lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mysterious Nine Project
The Mysterious Nine Project is the third game in the MXP series and the final one of the original trilogy consisting of The Mysterious Five and The Mysterious Seven Projects. As of April 15th, 2015, all nine members have been confirmed -- Exotoro, PabloDePablo, MeGa eXal, SuperSonicDarkness, Sr. Wario, GamingDylan, Pyrostar, Mirai Moon and Peppermint Princess. It is the first game in the MXP series to be released for two different generations of Nintendo consoles -- the Wii U and the NX. In the My Music menu, the player can choose from nine theme songs for the game -- Fall Out Boy - "The Phoenix", (Dark's song), (Exo's song), (Pablo's song), (Dylan's song), Green Day - Basket Case, Nightcore - "My Demons", Project M Theme, and (Eve's song). Gameplay It's a Smash clone. Boop. Modes Single Player *'TBA '(Story Mode I): The main story mode. Mysterious Five Organization enters a world known as the Novelty Dimension, where they meet the Novelty Nine. *'In The Air Tonight '(Story Mode II): The secondary unlockable Story Mode. Dexter goes back in time with the help of the goddess Oceanbird to stop the creation of Uncle Grandpa. *'Forgiven, Not Forgotten '(Story Mode III): The third unlockable Story Mode. This story stars obscure and forgotten warriors on their quest to become popular, but Dr. Doom stands in their way. *'The Dead Kingdom' - A giant dungeon filled to the brim with zombies and undead creepy crawlies. Get some loot and unlock some new characters! *'Adventure Mode' - A mode that pits you off against random challengers with random effects. There are also a few minigames. The final match pits you off against TBA. *'Classic Mode' - A mode that pits you off against challengers without random effects or minigames. The final match pits you off against TBA. *'Regular Mode' - This takes place on one big stage, with you able to take on any opponents that you come across. Half-way through the mode you will encounter a huge change-up (reverse gravity, bad weather, nuclear attack...) that you must adapt to. *'Blast to the Past' - This mode is similar to Adventure Mode, but there are Time Gates on your paths that represent different time eras, such as the 70's or the 90's. This mode can be played to unlock trophies and possibly a new character. You go up against the Time Eater in the end. *'All-Star' - Unlike the Super Smash Bros. mode of the same name, this mode is not chronologically organized; rather, it pits you against familiar characters categorized by multiverse, such as Gumball Watterson for the Spursverse and Zim for the Lapisverse. *'Robot Rampage' - A mode based off of the Super Duel Mode in Mario Party 5. Here, you face off in 3D battlefields unique to the mode, using mechas. You can customize your mecha using several parts from different franchises, which you unlock in other modes. *'Battle Theater' - This mode features gameplay similar to the Battle Theater games. *'Like A Boss '- Play as any boss from the game that you've battled and defeat all of the enemies. *'Scripts '- Choose a character and battle every other character, each match with their own conditions. *'Slime Pit' - Your character is trapped in a slime pit! Luckily the slime seems to be radiating power, filling up the super bar faster than usual. Take out armies of enemies with your super move! *'Hotel California' - Choose your character to check in for 122 straight battles in the increasingly reality-warped Hotel California, from the lobby help to a rooftop battle with Satan herself! As you progress, characters are more warped and more difficult to defeat. *'Rhythmic' - Go through your choice of Classic, Regular, or Hotel California with an added feature - all attacks are nerfed, and the only way to get back up to regular damage is to string combos to the beat of the music! *'Quest Time' - Go on quests for various NPCs in a huge big levels and explore various dungeons and towns to get glory, gold, and even new playable characters! *'Hyperspace Builder' - Unique take on the Stage Builder where you can literally tear out pieces of other stages and glue them into a special type of stage called the Hyperspace. Hyperspaces can be linked to other Hyperspaces to create gargantuan stages, and oftentimes can feature distorted mechanics such as low gravity or a sudden spike in knockback power. *'Bust-Up' - Gameplay is similar to games like Crackdown and Grand Theft Auto. You can choose to be a G.U.N. agent or a gang member, and explore a large city, fighting for control over it. Finding Mysterious Orbs can unlock surprising secrets in the game. Multiplayer *'Brawl' - The standard mode. Up to eight people can play at once, using any of the following controllers: a Wii U GamePad, a Wii Remote (plus Nunchuck or Classic Controller), Wii U Pro Controller, GameCube Controller (requires adapter), Nintendo 64 Controller (requires adapter), or any system of the Nintendo 3DS family. Note that only a handful of stages are compatible with 5-8 player gameplay. *'Robot War' - A multi-player version of Robot Rampage. *'Skyscrapers and Scorpions' - A mode where one player plays as all stage hazards and enemies and the other players must beat him. *'Slime Battle' - Mysterious slime radiates powers, causing Super Moves to fill up over time faster than usual. Unleash the carnage. *'Rhythmic' - See who can complete Classic, Adventure, All-Star, Regular, Blast to the Past, or Hotel California first with one rule - all attacks are nerfed, and the only way to get back up to regular damage is to string combos to the beat of the music! *'Play Online' - Title says all. Take yourself and/or your friends online to compete with fighters all over the world. See who is the best of the best! *'Master Builder Fight' - One player uses the Wii U Gamepad to mess around with the structure of the stage while players try to stay on while knocking the other players off. *'Broadway' - Scripts in Multiplayer Mode. Self explanatory. *'Tag Team Mode' - Fight with 16 characters, two for each player. You can switch to the other character at any time during the fight. *'Umbrella Party '- Similar to Brawl, but includes dice which when rolled increase the player's attack. The game also has random minigames. Players who collect the most stars from minigames at the end of the time limit win, but watch out, getting KO'd resets the star meter to zero. *'WBAO 2K15' - Enter the ring in the Worldwide Brawling Alliance Organization Grand Melee Championship! You and your friends form a tag-team alliance, taking turns facing enemies in a Brawl match and climbing the ladder of wrestling success. *'Let the Speed Mend It' - A mode involving the gimmick of not being able to stand still; you must keep moving or rack up damage. Going extremely fast will heal your fighter. *'Reverse Battle'- This is the same as the normal Brawl mode, but with a twist, the winner is the first one that loses and the loser is the one that wins. Self destruct won't count as a win and simply will respawn you back to the stage, with the punishment of having more knockback resistance. *'Free Fall Fight'- This mode drops percentages, and instead hits slow them down. Players are falling the entire time and must evade hazards and pick up upgrades. Whoever falls to the ground first wins. *'Battle Theater' - This mode features gameplay similar to the Battle Theater games. *'Riot' - In this mode, you and fellow players must team up to start a Riot by using attacks on property and taunts. This will summon more people to riot and increase the "Progressiveness" meter. However, as things heat up, Police and Riot Police attack, taking out people and decreasing the "Progressiveness" meter. The mode ends when the Riot reaches full Progressiveness, and whoever got the most Progressive points wins. *'Cosmic Crals' - A game that works very similar to games like Galaga and Space Invaders. Up to seven players use Wii Remotes to take control of spaceships, shooting down aliens. Another player uses the Wii U GamePad to spawn power-ups, but can only do so three times every five minutes. *'Odds and Ends' - Players must compete to find pieces of the space-time continuum, and place them into the empty space. Using strong attacks on an opponent causes him/her to lose a piece. Whoever fully repairs the stage wins. Trailers The Mysterious Nine Project's trailers tell a condensed non-canon story similar to that of the game's main story. Most trailers feature multiple newcomers along with one or two veterans, but this is not a strict formula. E3 20XX Trailer: Reveal The trailer opens with clips from past games in the series, showing the Mysterious Five Organization defeating foes like Dr. Doom, Galactus, and Bill Cipher. Flashes of strange figures begin appearing before a sword slashes through the footage, revealing Ster Sabr surrounded by eight beings hidden in shadows. On the surface, Inori Aizawa and Chuck D. Head are hanging out in their apartment when Ster Sabr breaks through the ground nearby. The two begin fighting him but are thrown aside and defeated. Soon afterwards, Dexter, Iron Man, and Emmet appear to fight Ster Sabr. The trailer ends with the five heroes charging at their foe, followed by the logo appearing on-screen. B-Ballin' The trailer follows where the previous left off, with the Mysterious Five fighting Ster Sabr. Suddenly, the sound of dribbling fills the air, and Slam Man appears, challenging the six too a match of basketball. They reluctantly accept, organizing into teams of Chuck, Slam Man, and Emmet against Ster Sabr, Inori, Dexter, and Iron Man. With an obvious advantage in numbers, Ster Sabr's team begins dominating the match, despite Slam Man's prowess. Just as Inori is about to make the winning shot, however, a cluster of white blocks covers the goal as Qbby arrives to help Slam Man. With their new ally, Slam Man's team wins, leaving Ster Sabr angrier than before. In a post credits scene, Omiko Hakodate serves up a tennis ball that hits Ster Sabr, angering him further. 8-Bit Dreamscape Once again following the previous trailer, this trailer begins with Ster Sabr rampaging through the city, angrier than ever. Inori manages to send him into the internet through a tab, but gets pulled in too, leaving her team confused. Ster Sabr begins tearing apart the internet, but Nuzlocke, Dontrel the Dolphin, and Lamp burst out of a nearby file to fight. The trio manage to hold back Ster Sabr easily, but one of the corrupted files opens up to reveal Beta Knight, who defends Ster Sabr and evens the fight. Realizing the fight is going downhill fast, Inori opens a portal below the group and sends them falling into the Deep Web. In a post-credits scene, the Super Big Tap-Tap accidentally rolls into the hole, before cutting to black. Spooky Scares In! This trailer is much smaller than the other ones and was shown off at the Toyko Game Show. This trailer begins with Inori and Chuck sitting at a table eating pizza when they get an invite to a haunted mansion. Deciding that they have nothing better to do, they head towards the mansion. As they enter, it seems like there is nothing inside. As Chuck heads down a corridor, he is spooked by Specimen One, which makes him jumps towards Spooky, who attempts to hit him with a bowie knife. Inori heads to fight Spooky, but Spooky flies up and disappears. We get a couple clips of how Spooky works and the trailer ends with Spooky Goopy and Spooky scaring Armored Mewtwo and Agent Venom. In a post credits scene, we see Spooky with a chaingun mowing down the Runbow people. Nick Used to Be Good... At the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 20XX, this trailer was shown. Zim rides through Manhattan in his Ferrari, having come through a portal from the Lapisverse. He fights Iron Man and Black Widow, before unleashing GIR; but all he does is sing the Doom Song. Suddenly, a laser blasts him away; Zim, apparently shocked, looks towards a strange robotic figure, who then reveals itself as Jenny Wakeman. Gameplay of all three bolded characters is then shown. As the trailer ends, we see Jenny and Zim posing for the camera, before another portal opens; this time, Shadow, Arnold Schwarzennegger, and Bane appear, ready to gun them down. Intro The intro begins with a presentation of the Fisticuffs Universe, the first dimension of the Omegaverse. It is split in half and forms the Lapisverse, which soon explodes. It is then shown that the Lapisverse debris formed several other multiverses before it was reborn in Fighters of Lapis 4. Then, a digital "9" appears on-screen, before fading to white and cutting to the main intro. A hole in a stormy sky is shown, and it is expanding every second. Inori Aizawa and her good friend Chuck D. Head are eating pizza, but they notice the hole and step outside. They join Iron Man, Dexter, and Emmet to fight monsters coming out of it. The Task Force -- Hawkeye, Wyldstyle, and E-123 Omega -- are investigating as well. When the hole reaches its largest diameter, several characters from alternate multiverses fall through. Shadow, Bane, and Arnold of the Leagueverse fight Dexter; Spursverse Guybrush Threepwood confronts Chuck; Jenny Wakeman battles Iron Man; Lapisverse Zim engages in combat with Emmet; and Crystalverse Homura Akemi tries to shoot Inori down. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. The fighters begin to wonder what is going on, and Ster Sabr breaks through. He attempts to eliminate the fighters, but to no avail. Lastly, you can see an army of representatives from each multiverse charging at Ster Sabr, with the Mysterious Five in the lead. Then, the logo appears. Story Modes Story I: (Name TBA) The main story mode. Not much is known about it, except that the Mysterious Five Organization enters a world known as the Novelty Dimension, where they meet the Novelty Nine. This is the first main story of the MXP series that MeGa eXal will not be working on. Instead, he will work on a story all his own... Story II: In The Air Tonight This unlockable story mode is a humorous take on how several franchises, such as Sonic the Hedgehog, appear to get worse with every addition. It is named after the Phil Collins song of the same name. In an alternate universe known as the Airverse, Dexter is sick and tired of today's Cartoon Network shows. A goddess known as Oceanbird sends him back in time to stop Uncle Grandpa from being created, but several characters stand in his way. Story III: Forgiven, Not Forgotten Completing In The Air Tonight unlocks a story written by Sr.Wario, Forgiven, Not Forgotten. This story stars obscure and forgotten warriors on their quest to become popular, but Dr. Doom stands in their way. This story is relatively serious. Starting Characters There are currently 77 characters. Hidden Characters There are currently 21 hidden characters. New Starting Stages New Unlockable Stages Returning Stages Bosses Enemies Items Assists Quests Quest Givers Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Group Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Overclocked Category:Fantasize Studios Games Category:Lone Planet's Projects